Pink Or Blue Haleb
by PrettyLiesHaleb
Summary: Hanna and Caleb's first baby is on the way and they are having a gender reveal party to find out the sex of the baby. Enjoy reading!


**_* Hello everyone, so here is the next OneShot that follows the first one that I wrote called "The Happiest Tears." I really hope you all enjoy this one! It is definitely my personal favorite so far! So without me rambling on any longer! Enjoy!*_**

 ** _~Pink or Blue~_**

Caleb woke up feeling someone press kisses against his cheeks, he yawned stretching his arms above his head before opening his eyes. He saw his wife laying next to him staring up at him with a huge smile on her face. " _Good Morning Love_ " Hanna smiled leaning up pressing a gentle kiss to her husbands lips " _Good morning Babe_."

Caleb smiled pulling up the covers cuddling closer to Hanna, " _Babe we have to get up_." She said quietly laying her head back onto Caleb's chest, his arms wrapped around her back rubbing in small circles while he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead. Caleb sighed " _Ten more minutes of cuddling won't hurt anyone_." Hanna nodded closing her eyes once again, as Caleb kept gently rubbing her back.

Ten minutes went by far to fast, " _Babe, I hate to be the person I break off are cuddle fest but I really have to get up. We have to eventually get ready for our Gender reveal party today_." Caleb smiled down at Hanna placing a very gentle kiss upon her lips making her smile.

" _I can't wait to find out if we are having a Princess or Prince. But I still think we are having a princess_." Caleb said sitting up in the bed yawning once more as Hanna sat up as well letting out a yawn.

Hanna smiled as Caleb pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling his t shirt over his head. " _I love you" "I love you too. I'm going to take a shower._ " Caleb smiled watching as Hanna stood up from the bed with one of his old t shirts that was showing her baby belly. Hanna went to walk towards there bathroom only to be stopped by her husband, who was now kneeling on the ground in front of her baby belly.

" _Good morning beanie, I hope you treat your mommy well today. I can't wait to find out if your going to be a baby boy or a baby girl. I love you little one_." Caleb said before peppering Hanna's belly with gentle kisses. Hanna's eyes glazed over with tears. She couldn't wait for their baby to be here, Caleb as a daddy is the best thing in the entire world.

Caleb stood up noticing that Hanna had a smile on her face yet a couple tears fell down her soft cheeks. " _Love what's wrong_?" Hanna shock her head " _No Caleb, nothing's wrong. I just can't wait to see you holding this little bean. You'll be the best daddy ever_!"

Caleb smiled pressing a sweet kiss to her lips after wiping away her tears " _I love you so much Hanna. You'll be the best mommy in the world_." Hanna giggled at Caleb's confession, " _I love you too Caleb so much! We should really get ready now_." Caleb nodded kissing Hanna one more time before he turned to walk into their kitchen to cook them some breakfast while Hanna went to take a shower.

Caleb was finishing up their breakfast when Hanna's mother called Caleb with a few questions. " _Good morning Ashley." "Good morning Caleb, is Hanna anywhere around I have some questions I want to ask her_."

" _She's in the bathroom taking a shower but she should almost be done. Let me go see." "Okay thank you Caleb_."

Caleb walked back into the room noticing that the bathroom door was now open. He walked noticing that Hanna had a towel wrapped around her forehead and towel wrapped around her body.

" _Baby_?" Caleb said watching as Hanna turned towards him. " _Yes_?" Caleb quickly handed Hanna the phone " _Your moms on the phone, said she has questions that she needs you to answer_." Hanna nodded taking his cell phone from him " _Hello?" "Sweetie how are you_?"

Hanna mouthed a quick thank you to Caleb before he left the bathroom to check on the breakfast. " _I'm good mom, how are you?" "Wonderful sweetie! I can't wait until you two get here and I can't wait for you two to find out the sex of your little one_." Hanna smiled hearing just how excited her mom was, she got lost in thought remembering how thrilled her mother was when She and Caleb told her that she was going to be a grandma.

 ** _"_** **How she we tell my mom that she will be a grandmother** ** _?" Hanna asked Caleb who she was walking next, they just stepped out of the brew after talking to Ezra and aria. Caleb thought for a moment before he realized he had absolutely no idea how to tell Ashley that they were expecting her first grand baby. "_** **I honestly have no idea Han. I just hope she'll be excited** ** _." Caleb said wrapping his arm around Hanna's waist pulling her closer to him as they walked down the street._**

 ** _"_** **Maybe we can get her a few baby onesies and a pacifier and put it into a bag and give it to her one day this week** ** _." Hanna said gazing off into the park where kids were playing on the swings and slides. "_** **Plus I'm sure she'll be through the moon when we tell her."** ** _She said watching as a smile fell upon Caleb's lips._**

 ** _Caleb smiled liking Hanna's idea of how to break the news to Ashley,_** **"I like your idea baby, and yes I'm positive that she will be thrilled to find out that we are having a baby** ** _." Hanna nodded looking at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Caleb with a smirk graced upon her lips. "_** **By the way, I'm the one who had to carry this baby inside me for nine months not you. Also I'm the one pushing the baby out of my body. So I'm the one having the baby** ** _."_**

 ** _Caleb started to laugh making Hanna laugh with him. "_** **Your right I'm sorry baby** ** _." He said placing a soft kiss upon her lips "_** **I love you** ** _" Hanna smiled kissing him again "_** **I love you too babe. Don't worry we will figure out how to tell mom** ** _." Hanna said as they held each other's hands as they walked across the street_** _._

" _Hanna are you there sweetie_?" Hanna's mom's voice brought Hanna out of her thoughts. " _Yea, I'm here. Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." "It's okay sweetie. Okay so just answer these questions because they have to do with old wives tales okay_." Hanna said as she put her mom on speaker phone as she began to get dressed for the day.

" _Okay so are you having morning sickness or did at one point?" "Yes_ " Hanna said quietly while she towel dried her hair, " _Okay what was the baby heartbeat that last time you were at the doctors check up?" "Umm, I believe 154_."

" _Having you've been carrying the baby high or low?" "Low_ " Hanna said as she started to brush her teeth. " _Have your cravings been for salty or sweet treats_." Hanna began to giggle when her mom finished the question thinking about how Caleb how to run to the store to get her strawberry ice cream the other night. " _Definitely sweet_."

" _Alright sleeping on the left side of right_?" Hanna thought for a moment before she answered " _Right, mom what do these questions have anything to do with any of this_?" She questioned as she got dressed in a beautiful white dress. " _There just old wives tales sweetie_."

" _What about your beauty stolen or glowing_?" Ashley asked already knowing the answer to that question. " _I don't know mom Caleb may have to answer that one_." Hanna said laughing that as soon as she said Caleb's name he appeared in the bathroom door. " _She's glowing Mrs. Marin_." Caleb said mouthing to Hanna that she looked beautiful before kissing her.

" _Breakfast is ready Love_." Hanna nodded mouthing to Caleb that she'll be out in a moment as her mother asked he another question. "Okay Hanna two more questions and Caleb also might have to answer the next one." Hanna laughed watching as Caleb looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

" _Go ahead mom ask the question." "Okay are you Happy or moody_?" Hanna looked up bursting with laughter " _I'll let Caleb answer this one." "Moody for sure!" "Caleb_!" Hanna yelled quickly grabbing a pillow from their bed tossing it at him watching as it hit him right in the face.

" _What Han its true! I'm not going to lie to your mother_!" Hanna just laughed at Caleb before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Hanna rolled her eyes " _Mom did you get that_?" Ashley laughed over the phone " _Yes sweetheart I did_." Hanna giggled " _Okay so what's the last question?" "Umm, are your hands soft & warm or dry & cold_?" Hanna rubbed her hands together feeling them just to make sure that she was giving her mother the correct answers. " _Definitely soft & warm_."

" _Alright sweetie, I think that's all for now. I'll see you in two hours_?" Hanna smiled looking into the mirror as she applied some eye liner and mascara. " _Yep Caleb and I will be there before 12. I love you mom see you soon." "Alright baby, can wait to see you guys soon. I love you_." Ashley said before she hung up the phone to go and finish the old wives tales. Hanna heard Ashley hang up the call, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before decided she look good and went to eat breakfast with her husband.

Hanna sat and ate the delicious breakfast that Caleb made for them while he decided it was time he showered and got ready for their day. After finishing her breakfast she quickly cleaned up the dishes before she decided to sit on the couch and watch friends to pass some time.

She noticed that on one of the side table there was a small ultrasound photo, actually the first one that she had gotten through the pregnancy. The same one she had given to her mother when they told her she was pregnant. Once again she got lost in her thoughts about the they told her mom she was expecting.

 ** _Hanna had finally decided how she was going to tell her mother she was pregnant, she was seven weeks pregnant but her mother need to to know. Right now she was waiting for Caleb to come back with the pacifiers and then it would be complete. She decided to buy her a a coffee mug, because her mother lived off of coffee_** _._

 ** _The coffee mug was all white with black writing that said "Only the best Moms get promoted to Nana." Hanna knew she would love it. So she decided to put a white onesie and a little tiny pair of baby socks and the pacifier. It would be perfect when Caleb got the pacifier, and of course Hanna was going to give her mother a picture of the first ultrasound. She knew she would absolutely cherish it for the rest of her life. She couldn't wait to see her moms reaction._**

 ** _"_** **Love I'm back, hopefully I bought the right ones** ** _." Caleb said shutting their apartment door behind him, Hanna looked up smiling at him reaching her hand out for the pacifiers. Hanna looked at them and smiled up at him placing a kiss to his right cheek "_** **Yes babe you got the right ones, thank you so much** ** _!"_**

 ** _Caleb smiled leaning back down kissing his wife before walking to the fridge to get a drink. "_** **I'm so glad I got the right ones I definitely thought I picked up the wrong ones." "Nope you did good** ** _." Hanna said giggling as she placed the pacifier into the mug smiling at how good it looked together._**

 ** _"_** **What do you think** ** _?" She asked holding up the finished mug to her husband who took a sip of his water. "_** **It looks perfect** ** _!" He said walking around the table placing a kiss to his wife's temple. "_** **Are we leaving soon** ** _?" He questioned looking down at his wife, she nodded "_** **Yes within the next to minutes** ** _."_**

 ** _He nodded before heading off into the bathroom while Hanna put the coffee mug into the pretty gift bag she had boughten. She ten stuffed some tissue into the bag around the mug making it look perfect. "_** **Perfect** ** _!"_**

 ** _Thirty minutes later they had just finished having desert with Hanna's mother and were about to give her the gift. Caleb was starting to feel a little nervous but Hanna grabbed his hand under the table calming her nerves. Hanna looked at Caleb before announcing that they had a gift for her, "_** **Hey mom we have a gift we would like to give to you** ** _."_**

 ** _Ashley looked back at Hanna and Caleb who now had a present sitting on the table where the dirty dishes once sat. "_** **Okay** ** _?" Hanna smiled "_** **I think you'll love it** ** _." Hanna said watching as her mom moved back over to the table siting down before grabbing the bag. Ashley looked over at Hanna and Caleb one last time before opening the bag._**

 ** _She finally grabbed the mug pulling it out of the bag, she was confused until she read what the coffee mug said. Tears immediately gathered in her eyes. "_** **Are you serious** ** _?" She asked looking up noticing that Caleb nodded yes with his arms wrapped tightly around Hanna who now also had tears in her eyes. "_** **Yes, we are having a baby** ** _." Hanna said barely able to say those words._**

 ** _Ashley stood up hugging Caleb tightly before reaching for Hanna and pulling her in tightly before kissing her cheek "_** **Hanna I'm so happy for you** ** _!" She said pulling away from her daughter as they both wiped at their tears that had fallen. "_** **I'm happy too, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time** ** _."_**

 ** _Ashley smiled hugging her daughter once more, "_** **You and Caleb will be amazing parents** ** _." Ashley said reaching to grab Caleb's hand as she held onto her own daughter. Caleb smiled walking towards both women pulling them into a tight hug. As they all cherished this special moment between them._**

Caleb was finished with his shower and changed into some blue jeans and a white t shirt before fixing his hair. He found Hanna sitting on the couch watching friends," _Baby are you ready to go. It's almost 11:30_." Hanna nodded yes before standing up kissing her husbands lips before she grabbed her phone and purse. They left their apartment a few minutes later heading over to Hanna's mothers home to the gender reveal party.

An hour later the gender reveal party was going well with all of Hanna's close friends and family. Her Nana , Emily, Alison, Spencer & Aria. All of those girls mothers, then there Toby,m& Ezra as party was decorated with everything pink and blue, her mom did such a good job decorating everything. It was beyond perfect!

Ashley had set up a big box that they had painted black with a big white bow that tied together at the top of the box the held a bunch of balloons. The box also had white paint on the front of the box that read " _Twinkle Twinkle little star how we wonder what you are_." The balloons were the color of the baby gender, Ashley also had made little glitter poppers that also held the baby's gender color in the glitter poppers. The poppers also had writing on the front that said " _Is it a Boy or Girl_?"

There was all kinds of little treats a cake that was all white with a topper that said " _He or She_?" It also had pink and blue macaroons around it. There was blue and pink drinks and cotton candy which Hanna loved because she loved anything sweet at the moment.

Hanna was sitting with the girls and Caleb was taking with the boys. " _Are you excited to find out what your having_?" Alison asked gently rubbing her stomach, after all she is eight months pregnant and couldn't wait to have her little girl and boy in her arms. Yes they found out when she was fourth months pregnant that she was in fact pregnant with twins little girls. She couldn't wait to hold them and love on them.

Hanna smiled taking a bite of her cake, " _I can't wait and neither can Caleb. He's almost positive that we are having a baby girl_." The girls all smiled at Hanna as she spoke about how excited they were. " _We are so excited for you two_." Aria said smiling at Hanna while reaching out to hold her hand, " _Thank you aria_."

" _Yea I can't wait to know if you are having a baby girl or boy_." Spencer said smiling as she took a bite of her cake while the rest of the girls and the moms talked.

About fifteen minutes later Ashley came outside passing out the small little poppers to everyone there expect for Hanna and Caleb. She made Hanna and Caleb stand behind the box as Toby got a camera to capture the moment perfectly.

" _Okay are we ready_?" Ashley questioned everyone around her they all nodded yes. " _Are you two ready_?"

Hanna had a huge smile on her, so did Caleb they were both definitely ready to found out what they were having. " _You ready_?" Caleb asked wrapping his arm around her waist, she nodded yes before answering her mother. " _Yes we are ready_!"

" _Okay all you two have to do is pull of the bow and it will come undone and release the balloons into the air_." Hanna and Caleb nodded, " _Okay everyone on the count of there you two pull the bow and we will pop the poppers_!"

" _Ready, 3...2..1_." Ashley said loudly so everyone would hear her. Hanna and Caleb pulled on big white bow. A moment later it released a bunch of pink balloons into the air, as pink glitter and sparkles fell from the poppers all around them. Tears fell from Hanna's eyes as Caleb wrapped her into a tight hug as the cheers from everyone were loud around.

" _We are have a baby girl_!" Hanna said pressed into his chest as her tears were still falling. " _Yes we are! We will have a little princess_!" He said pulling back and kissing her, " _I can't wait to hold her in my arms!" "Me too_!" Hanna said before all of their friends surrounded them telling them congratulations and how happy they are for them.

An hour later they had finally finished cleaning up everything outside and were now sitting and relaxing on the couch inside Ashley's home.

"I still can't believe we are going to have a baby girl." Caleb said wrapping his arms around Hanna while pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Hanna laid her head on Caleb's shoulder while holding his hand that was Latin gently over her stomach. "I know I can't either, I'm so excited! I just want to hold her in my arms right now!"

Caleb smiled down at his wife until they heard Ashley come into the room, Hanna and Caleb both turned towards her as she walked towards them with a baby pink bag that said " _Its a girl_!" On the front of the bag.

" _So since I knew the sex of the baby, I figured I'd buy you your first gift for her_." Ashley said handing Hanna the gift bag, Hanna smiled accepting her mothers gift. She also hugged her mother tightly before opening the gift. " _Mom, you really shouldn't have, I mean you threw the most perfect gender reveal party. Thank you_!"

" _Of course sweetie, now go ahead and open it_!" Ashley said smiling at both Hanna and Caleb. Hanna sat up a little bit as Caleb hand began to gently rub her back as she moved forward to open the gift.

Hanna opened the gift bag removing all the tissues before pulling out the cutest, most precious baby girl outfit in the world. Goodness now she couldn't wait to put her tiny baby girl in this outfit for picture because goodness it was literally the sweetest thing in the world. It was a white onesie with gold lettering that said " _Hello_ " with a design "?" the more gold lettering that said " _I'm new here_ ", along with the cutest pink tutu with a gold sparkly bow on the front of the skirt. And of course Ashley got adorable pink and white stripped leg warmers that also had gold hearts on the middle of them. To complete the outfit was a pink headband with a big gold sparkly bow as well.

" _Mom, this is so perfect! Thank you_!" Hanna said turning to her mom with tears in her eyes. Ashley immediately took her daughter into her arms holding her closely as the both let tears fall. " _I can't wait to put her in this and took tons of photos. Goodness I just can't wait to hold her in my arms._ " Hanna said pulling away from her mom wiping at her tears.

Caleb who now held the small tiny outfit in his hands smiled looking at just how adorable it was, just like Hanna said he couldn't wait to see their daughter in this sweet outfit. Caleb smiled over at Ashley " _Thank you so much Ashley. This is far beyond adorable_!" Ashley smiled nodding her head " _Your welcome, I just can't wait to meet the precious princess_."

Thirty minutes later Hanna and Caleb were Latin down in their bed at their apartment talking about everything. Caleb smiled down at Hanna kissing her cheek " _I can't wait to meet our little princess. She's going to be your little carbon copy_." Hanna smiled up at her husband who's chest she was laying on. " _I can't wait either, I can't wait to dress her up and teach her everything_."

Caleb laughed " _I can already see the hundreds of dress, baby outfits, tutu's, baby socks, baby shoes and hair bands_." Hanna laughed as Caleb mentioned everything while she nodded cuddling closer to her husband. " _Very true, she will have all of things_." Caleb just nodded " _I have no doubt about that. I can't wait to hold her in my arms and love on her_."

" _She'll be here before we know it_." Hanna said starting to drift off into sleep, Caleb smiled kissing his wife's forehead. " _Your so right. Goodnight Baby, I love you_." Hanna smiled turning her head kissing Caleb's chest " _Goodnight Babe, I love you too."_

 ** _*Yay! I really loved writing this, it just brought me so much happiness! Tell me what I should write about next. Haleb buying their first house. Or maybe the baby shower? The baby moon? I really hope you all enjoyed reading this! Hopefully a new chapter soon! I am so sad Pretty Little Liars is leaving all of us tomorrow! I'm so not ready to say goodbye! Especially to Haleb! I'm going to miss them the most! Thank you Pretty Little Liars for the amazing seven years! So comment and tell me what you all thought about this chapter! -Tori *_**


End file.
